My Ride Will Go On
by xoxJamieLeAnnxox
Summary: Auden graduates from college and this tells about her life after college...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One…Graduation Night

It's hard to believe that just four short years ago I enrolled into Defriese, met Eli, Ester, Leah and Maggie. I also had the best summer of my life. But today, it isn't about my best summer ever. Today I graduated. I majored in Business, even though, my dad and mom hated that. They still came to my graduation, along with Heidi and Isby, Hollis, Ester and Leah, Adam and Eli and his entire family, including Jake. My mom, hate's that I decided to move to Colby, but, my dad and Heidi love it. Eli, Maggie, Adam, and I all have rented a house together in Colby.

"We did it!" Maggie screamed after the ceremony.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" I saw Eli, Jake and Adam making their way through the crowd.

"Now, all we have to do is get jobs that doesn't involve Heidi's store," she laughed.

"What's wrong with my store?" Heidi said when she walked up, Isby in hand.

"Nothing, it's just, Auden and I can't work there forever," Maggie smiled.

"I know," Heidi laughed.

"Auden! Maggie!" Adam called out.

"Dude, they can see us coming," Jake said.

Eli rolled his eyes and saw me looking at him and he smiled at me.

"I know, he's your boyfriends brother, but really, why did he have to come?" Maggie still didn't like Jake, and I don't blame her.

"I don't know, I mean, it's not like I can say he couldn't come," I smiled when Eli and them finally got to us.

"Congrats!" he kissed me.

"Auden where are all those hot girls that were here when we came for Christmas?" Jake looked around.

"I don't know, Jake," I rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations Magz!" Adam kissed her on her forehead, they started going out over Christmas break of our Freshmen year of College.

"Thank you!" she hugged him.

"Did ya'll see my mom and Hollis?" I looked around the Gym.

"Yeah, Your mom Hollis and dad, went out side said and I quote 'this is not a suitable place to be for a graduation' well your mom and dad did, Hollis just went because he saw a blond girl outside," Heidi laughed.

"Oh, well I better go find them," I started to make my way through the crowd. I made my way out to where they were sitting.

"You would think that from all that money we payed them they would at least have AC in that place!" my mom complained.

"Hey Auden!" Hollis jumped up to give me a hug, "You know, I flew back to America just so I didn't miss my baby sister's College graduation!"

"Yeah, thanks'," I smiled and looked at my mom and dad talking.

"They have been complaining all day! Heidi got tired of it so she played off like she had to take Thisbe to the bath room or something." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"God, they couldn't just be happy that I graduated today can they?" Typical them.

"Don't worry, we only have an hour of them then what a 3 hour plane ride? Then the only time you have to see any of them is when they visit you at your house and stuff, oh and is it still ok for me to stay with you for a couple of days?"

"Of Course, we have an extra bedroom, and you know you are always welcome to come over." Hollis always knew when to change the subject.

"Auden, we are so proud of you!" my mom faked a smile.

I could tell when she did that, she did that a lot when Eli was around. She didn't think he was good enough for me, because he went to the local tech school to become a mechanic. She said that I needed to be with someone "more like Jason," but why would I want to be with him, he stood me up twice for prom.

"Yeah, well I'm ready to go home," I said when she hugged me. I looked past her and saw the black glasses guy, I had to admit, he was in year four with my mom, and still didn't commit suicide.

"We are too, where's Heidi and Thisbe?" my dad looked around.

"Inside with Eli and Maggie," I saw them making their way to the exit.

"Oh, he came?" my mom didn't like using Eli's name.

"Yes mom, Eli came," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well I figured with the job he has he just couldn't afford it," she said smugly.

"He wouldn't have missed this, his whole family came," I smiled.

"Oh, well, isn't that nice, I would love to meet his mother," my mom lied.

"Well here's your chance she's right there," Hollis pointed.

"Oh," my mom forced another smile.

"When are they coming back?" my dad asked.

"Today, they are on the same plane as us," my dad frowned when I said this.

"Really, well, are they riding first class as well?" he asked.

"Mrs. Shock is, but everyone else isn't," I said.

"Oh, well I guess the two hours away from him will do you good kid," he said.

"What do you mean, my seat is next to his," I looked at him.

"Oh, well I thought your mom and I told you to get a first class ticket," he looked at me.

"Well there isn't much of a difference, and besides it was $300 more, and I just don't have that money," I looked at him.

"Oh, well, we would have paid for it," my mom butted in.

"No, it's ok," I said when Heidi and the rest came out of the door.

"Really Auden, it would've been ok," my mom smiled.

"No, look, you've already gave me $1000 for my graduation present and dad gave me $1000 too, so I just don't want ya'll to go out of your way," I finished before Eli got to us.

"Ok, kid," My dad said and the subject was dropped.

"Hello Eli," my mom said.

"Hi Mrs. West, how are you today?" Eli asked.

"Good, and you?" she tried to sound like she cared.

"Great," Elis smiled.

"Well what are you going to buy with your graduation money?" my mom asked.

"well, since we do have that new house, but only have bed's and no furniture, Maggie and I are going to decorate it, Heidi said she would help us," I said.

"Oh, well isn't that nice of her," another reason for my mom not to like Heidi.

"Yeah, well it's the least I can do, I mean, she's work for me every summer for the last four years and all," Heidi smiled.

"We need to get going to the air port," Hollis smiled.

The taxi ride to the airport was quiet, not even Isby talked. When we got to the Airport Eli was waiting outside of it for me. He opened my door when the Taxi stopped.

"Hey," he smiled when I got out.

"Hey," I smiled; he was perfect, for me.

"Everyone else is already on the plane, and the bag's have already been run through and so now all ya'll need to do is show your tickets and metal check," he said to Hollis and Heidi, the only two that really like him.

"Ok, well thank you!" Heidi got out and hugged him.

"No problem Heidi," he smiled and looked at Isby, "Hey Thisbe! How are you today?" he squatted down to her leave.

"Amazing! Auden's smart, she graduated today!" Thisbe jumped up and down.

"Yeah, she also got to make a speech today, because she was the valedictorian!" Heidi smiled, "Congrat's the speech was amazing!" she hugged me.

"Think you, really, you don't know how much that means to me," I smiled.

"I don't know, Auden, you should've let me check over it before, that quote didn't really sound all that great at the beginning," my mom frowned.

"I thought it was good," Heidi stood up for me.

"Yeah, well no body ca—," my mom started to say.

"Mom, it's Auden's graduation day, don't start anything!" Hollis said. He looked over at me.

I mouthed _thank you_ to him.

"_No problem,_" he mouthed back.

"Tickets," the lady said when we got to the terminal.

We showed her our tickets and she pointed Eli and I in a different direction from my family. We got seated around all of our friends, because we just so happened to accidently book our flights one the same day.

"I'm sorry about my parents' they just don't know how to shut up," I frowned.

"It's all good, I'm kind of use to it by now," he smiled.

"Jake, they are playing John Tucker Must Die up in first class if you want to go, I'm going to stay back here," Heidi walked back there.

"Thanks, get's me away from here," Jake got up and left, Heidi took his seat.

"I'm so sorry about my mom," I turned around to look at her.

"It's ok, she's just pissed because today wasn't all about her," Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, your Maggie's mom right?" Hollis came back here.

"Yeah, why?" She looked up.

"Well, I figured, you didn't want to sit back here in the lumpy seat's, and so you can have my seat up in the first class, they have back massagers," Hollis smiled.

"Oh, my, I can't believe your brother," Maggie whispered.

"Well Thank you," Maggie's mom smiled and went up to first class.

"Any time," Hollis sat down.

"What are you doing?" Heidi looked at Hollis.

"Well you left me up there with mom and dad, and Thisbe , is with Mrs. Shock, and I didn't want to be by myself with my parents," Hollis smiled.

"Oh, c'mon, you had Jake," Adam laughed.

"Yeah, like I want to sit by him, he has already ordered three shot's of liquor, and was about to pass out before I came back here," Hollis laughed.

"That's just sad, he's only 22 and is breaking his mothers heart," Heidi shook her head.

"What?" Eli turned around.

"Yeah, your mother and I were talking the other day, and she said that all Jake does is drink, and sleep, she said she didn't know what to do anymore," Heidi frowned, "She says that she thought she did something wrong with him or something."

"Awww…she should know that it's not her fought he's just a jerk," Maggie frowned.

"Yeah, you know Thisbe call's her Grandma." Heidi smiled.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Thisbe is absolutely in love with her," She looked at Eli.

"I know, I remember going to Eli's for kick ball and her making those pizza's, I still to this day, can't find a better pizza!" Leah laughed.

"Heidi! What are you doing?" My dad came out from the front.

"Oh, well you and Victoria was kind of boring me, talking about books, so I decided to come back here with Auden," She smiled.

"Oh, well, ok," he left.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" Heidi smiled.

"Hot dog party?" Adam asked.

"Hot dog party," Maggie said.

"Hot dog party," Leah and everyone else said.

"Ok, what is so great about a hot dog party?" Hollis asked.

"Just how we start the summer," I smiled.

"Whose house?" Wallace asked.

"Ours," Adam and Eli said at the same time.

"Bring condiments," Maggie smiled.

"Wow, Ya'll already have it planned out, and you decided what two minutes ago." Heidi asked.

"You can come if you want, I mean, there will be beer there," I smiled.

"Oh, no, I don't have anyone to babysit, and your dad is writing his book, and needs his 'nine hours' of sleep," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," I frowned, "Well if you want me to I'll babysit for you tomorrow night and you can go out with Caroline and Isabel," I offered.

"Really? Thank you!" she smiled.

"_the plane will be landing in 20 minutes, please be seated and buckled up._" The flight attendant came on the intercom.

"Well I better go back up there," she frowned and went back and Jake appeared a few minutes later.

"So what have ya'll decided to do tonight?" Jake asked.

"Hotdogs bring your own condiments," Eli said.

"Ok," he said as he looked out the window.

After the plane landed I said bye to my mom, dad, Heidi, and Isby, and went home.

"Come on, it's this way," Eli and Adam lead me and Maggie.

We got to a house called _summer lovin' _and it looked really nice. "Wow, and you two picked this out?" Maggie was shocked.

"Yeah," we walked into the house, which was freshly painted. It was all shades of blue. There was furniture in the living room, a black leather sofa and love seat with a black coffee table.

"How?" I looked at Eli.

"Heidi, this is what she has been doing for the past month, bossing me and Adam around while Thisbe picked out color's she liked," he laughed.

"Wow," Maggie said, "So is everything decorated?" Maggie asked.

"Yup!" Adam smiled.

"Where's our room?" I looked at Eli.

"C'mon, I'll show you," he took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Our room was the second door on the left. When he opened the door I saw a light yellow room with white furniture. There were pictures of us everywhere, but blown up, and hanging above our bed was my favorite on. Taken four years ago, at a hotdog party, with beans dripping down my hair, and Eli wet with beer and bean's in his head, it never really captured what I felt, but it was so close. So very close. "So?" he asked.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"Good!" he said as he took my bag's and sat them on our bed.

"I'm kind of disappointed," I said as I sat on the bed.

"Really, why?" he asked.

"Well, there isn't any pink," I had gotten use to the pink.

"Yeah, I know, but Heidi said that pink wasn't really your color, she said you were more calm, more yellow." He laughed.

"Hey are you going to get the dogs and stuff or should I?" Adam opened the door.

"I'll go," Eli got up and started toward the door. "Auden?"

"Oh, well I'm going to stay here, get Adam to go with you." I smiled, "It doesn't feel right going before three in the morning." He laughed when I said this.

"Ok, well you and Maggie have fun." He kissed me and left.

"Auden have you seen our bathroom?" Maggie came into the room.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Adam and Eli are sharing one, and me and you are!" she smiled.

"Oh no, please tell me it's pink!" I laughed as we went to see the bathroom.

It was pink with a note from Heidi:

_Auden and Maggie!_

_I really hope you two love your house._

_The boy's worked so hard to make it look like this._

_With a little constructive criticism from me!_

_But Auden, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it, this color was calling my name._

_And pink is my signature color, so I figured I would put it somewhere!_

_And Eli and Adam wouldn't let me do it in the living room._

_Well enjoy the house!_

_Love you always_

_Heidi, and Thisbe_

_P.S. your dad love's you too…_

_P.S.S. can't wait to have ya'll back at work!_

[[Editors note: ok well thinks for reading this, and if I just get one Review, I'll do the next chapter, because as long as I have one person reading this, I'll finish this thing, because I hate how people ask for like 20 Reviews and then only get 15 and they don't finish it and those 15 people never find out what happens. It bugs the crap out of me! so i'm not goint to do that!]]


	2. Chapter 2

[[there's a surprise in the end for all you who read _the truth about forever._ It's my gift to you, for reading this.]]

Chapter two

"So, Kickball, tonight?" I heard Adam come into the store

"Yeah," Maggie Ester, and Leah agreed.

"Is Auden in too?" he asked.

"Go ask her, she's in the back," Leah said.

"Ok," Adam said and a few second's later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Kick ball, tonight, you coming?" Adam said as he walked into the door.

"Yeah, when's the drawing?" I looked at the clock, almost time for the 9:00 dance, still a tradition, and I have finally joined it.

"At 10:15." He said.

"Ok, well I'll be there," I smiled as he closed the door.

At 8:59 I went into the main part of the store and saw Ester plugging her iPod up. At exactly 9:00 the pop song came on. _Party in the USA_ by that Miley girl.

"Really?" Leah looked at her.

"What? It's my turn to pick the song." She started to dance.

Pretty soon we started dancing until the song came to an end. And we cleaned in silence. Pretty soon it was 10 and Eli was waiting outside.

"So, are you actually going to play kickball, or just ditch us?" he kissed me as we walked to the beach.

"I think that I will actually play today." I smiled and looked up at him.

"good," he smiled then when he looked up his smile went away.

"Auden?" a voice from my past said.

"Jason?" I looked up.

"Wow it is you!" he ran up to me, "How have you been?" he looked me up and down.

"Great, just graduated. What about you?" Eli was holding my hand.

"I graduated in January, and I got a job at a law firm in New York, I'm actually down here for a business trip," he smiled.

"Oh, well that's nice," I smiled.

"So who is he?"Jason looked at Eli.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Eli, we have been together for almost four years," I smiled.

"Oh, well isn't that nice?" Jason turned to the left and looked at a girl in a jogging suit running with a boy and frowned. "But I really need to get going, but it was great to see you," he smiled.

"Yeah, you too," he walked away as I said this.

"Wes! Macy!" Eli called out.

They ran over to where we were. "Eli! Man, it's great to see you!" the guy, Wes said.

"Hey, I'm Macy." The girl introduced herself to me. Macy! Jason's ex, that's why he left.

"I'm Auden," I smiled.

"We're going to play kick ball and could use a few extra people, ya'll want to come?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, if Macy is up to it," Wes looked at Macy.

"Of course." She smiled, something told me she would be up for anything that Wes would do.

"So how long have ya'll known each other?" I asked as I looked at Eli.

"Oh, well, Macy, she use to rent bike's with her family, and then Wes would buy the scrap bike metal from the shop, so a few summers ago when they showed up together, we just kind of became friends," he smiled.

"Oh," I smiled.

"You look really familiar," Macy said, "Where did you use to live?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, Lakeview," I smiled, "I was friend's with your ex Jason." I said.

"Oh, well that's cool." She smiled.

We finally got to the beach, five minutes late.

"About time! What did you have to talk to everyone on the board walk?"Adam came up to us.

"No, I ran into an old friend, and Eli recruited two more players," I said as I sat next to Maggie.

"Time to pick teams!" Wallace yelled. "Ok, the captain's are, Eli, and Auden," he smiled. "Auden get's first pick."

"gosh, ok, well, Maggie! Duh!" Maggie ran up.

"Leah,"

"Adam"

"Wallace"

"Ester"

"Wes"

"Macy"

"Hollis,"

"Jake!"

"Ok, this isn't fair, four girls on one team. We are so going to re-pick the teams!" Wallace said.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Auden picks first," he smiled.

"Maggie," I said

"Leah," Eli picked.

"Macy," I said.

"Ester," Eli picked.

"Adam," I smiled.

"Hollis," Eli smiled.

"Wes!" I pointed.

"Wallace!" Eli yelled.

"Jake, again," I laughed.

"is this better?" Eli asked.

"yeah, sure." Wallace said, "Auden you kick first."

"why did you pick us?" Macy ran up to ask before we started the game.

"Truthfully?" I looked at her.

"Yes," she frowned.

"Hollis, has no athletic ability, and Ester isn't coordinated," I smiled before I went up to kick.

The game went on for about two hours, in the end my team one 11-9. Two years ago we decided to make it interesting and so now the loosing team has to go skinny dipping in the ocean for thirty minutes. I have been on the loosing team, once. and after that, I never was again.

Eli was the first in the water, he took his shirt off before he went in, then his pants, when he was waste deep he took his boxers off and through them at me. Pretty soon the rest followed them and they just stood there shaking.

"Ya'll having fun yet?" Adam called out.

"hahaha, Tons!" he smiled.

"Wow, Auden how did you do it?" Wes asked.

"What?" I looked up.

"Eli, I've never seen him like this," he smiled. So I guess he hasn't seen Eli in the past four years.

"Well, he gave me something I never got to have," I smiled.

"What?" he looked curiously.

"A childhood," I moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Oh," Wes smiled.

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say.

"I was there, the night that Abe died," Wes looked at me. "Macy and I were two car's behind him, we saw the whole thing, Macy was the one that called the cops." He frowned.

"Oh my gosh," I frowned.

"Yeah, we were at the same party, I had helped Eli get Abe into the car," he frowned. "He was dating my friend, Kristy at the time, they meet when she came here with Macy. It broke her heart. The first extraordinary guy she ever found was taken away from her in the worst way possible. But she never blamed Eli. She knew it wasn't his fought. At the funeral she and Eli stayed toward the back, never said one word to each other. Eli couldn't look her in her eyes, he felt horrible," he shook his head.

"Oh, wow so you were there, you actually saw the whole thing," I looked toward Eli, he was smiling, and getting ready to come out of the water.

"Yeah, Macy was the one that saved Eli's life, she pulled him out of the car and did CPR until the cops and ambulance arrived. When I pulled Abe out, he was dead, already, but I still tried everything, and I got a response, he opened his eyes, and then shut them. It was horrible," he shook his head.

I owe Macy, and Wes everything I have, because they are the ones that saved my Eli, my life. Eli was out of the water and wrapped with a towel he started walking over to me. "Tell Macy I said thank you. For keeping Eli alive," I smiled.

"No problem, just let us know when the next hotdog party is." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Eli set down next to me.

"What's no problem?" he smiled.

"they want to come to the next hotdog party," I looked at him.

"yeah, of course," Eli kissed my forehead.

"Ready to go home? So you get some clothes on," I smiled, and took his hand and pulled him up.

"I don't really know, I mean, since I'm already naked I might as well make the most of it tonight," he brought me closer to him.

"Oh, really now?" I smiled at him.

"yeah, and the sooner we get home, the sooner we get to do these things," he kissed me.

"Ok, uh, Bye everyone. Hollis, Maggie, and Adam I'll see ya'll at home, everyone else I'll see ya'll tomorrow," I pulled Eli behind me.

"Get some Auden!" Leah yelled.

"Dude, that's my sister you're talking about! I don't want to picture her like that!" Hollis said.

I didn't pay any attention to any of them, I just dragged Eli off the beach. When we got home, I'm not going to go into the details, but let's just say, it was bliss. The next morning when I woke up, I smelt someone cooking; I decide to investigate, so I put on a pair of Eli's boxer's and one of his tee-shirts.

I walked down stairs and saw Maggie, Hollis, and Adam at the table, and Eli was standing by the stove. He had cooked breakfast.

"Auden, whatever you did last night, you need to do it again! This food is amazing!" Hollis said with his mouth full.

"Hahaha! Eli what time did you get up?" I looked at him, he was frying two eggs.

"about thirty minutes ago, everyone else woke up when they smelt the food," he smiled.

"Oh," I walked over to him and kissed him.

"here you go, two eggs, yoke's popped, just how you like them," he slid them on a plate loaded with sausage and grits.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Heidi called, she said that Ester and Leah was running the store today, and she was going to do all the finance stuff. So we could just hang out today," Maggie smiled.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" I sat down and started to eat.

"Uh, well, I was thinking we could go shopping, at Lakeview, we could see if that girl that was there with us last night wants to go with us," she said as she drunk her orange juice.

"That sound's like a great thing to do, Aud, a girls day out," Hollis smiled.

"OK, sure," I said.

"good, well we can go by her beach house, and then we will be on our way there," she jumped up.

"Ok, well I just have to get a shower then we will be on our way," I smiled.

"Hey, uh, Wes's number is on the dresser, so you can call that," Eli smiled.

"Ok," I smiled and kissed him. I walked up the stair's and got the number off of the dresser and dialed it.

"Hello?" Wes said.

"Hey, it's Auden, from last night, is Macy there?" I said.

"Oh, hey, yeah, one minute she is in the other room, so how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, I don't have to work today, so Maggie and I are going to Lakeveiw and wanted Macy to come with us," I said nervously.

"Oh, that sound's great! One second, here she is," I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hello?" Macy was on the phone now.

"Hey, Macy, it's Auden, from last night, uh, if you don't have any plan's today, Maggie and I were going to go to Lakeview to shop, and if you want to you can come. I mean there's no pressure," I said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I just have to get dressed," she said.

"Ok, if you have any friend's that are in Lakeview, when we get there I can pick them up." I smiled.

"Ok, yeah, I'll call Kristy," she sounded excited.

"Ok, well we'll be there in like an hour," I said.

"Ok, well bye." She hung up the phone.

"is she coming?" Eli walked into the room.

"Yup, then we have to get Kristy," I saw him frown when I said her name.

"oh, well that will be good," he turned away from me.

"Yeah well uh, you need to get to work," I walked over to him.

"Yeah, your right," he smiled. "What time will you be back?" he looked at me.

"Around 5 or 6, why?" he usually never asks.

"We are going on a date," he smiled.

"A date?" wow.

"Yeah, just me and you, no one else." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok," I smiled.

[[can you guess what is going to happen on their date??? Its good!!! But just one review and I'll post the next one!!! It's going to be good!!!]]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Auden! You should wear this on your date tonight!" Maggie held out a pink dress.

"I don't know, pink isn't really my color," I smiled, "and anyway I don't want to be overly dressed."

Macy looked at me, "Trust me, you won't be." She smiled.

"I have a feeling ya'll no something that I don't," I looked at Maggie, Kristy, and Macy.

"Noo, I would never ever keep anything from you," Maggie didn't look at me.

"Look, personally, I would go with something sparkly, and curl your hair," Kristy was shuffling through a bunch of sparkly silver vest.

"If I were ya'll I would really want to tell the person that is driving what you know, because Maggie it is a long walk back to Colby from here." I smiled.

"Ok, Wes saw Eli walking out of a jewelry store with a ring box in his hand, so I think he might be proposing to you tonight," Macy said.

"OH MY GOSH!" I shrieked.

"But when he asks you, you have to look surprised!" Maggie looked at me.

"Ok," that will be easy.

"So you and Eli?" Kristy looked at me.

"Yeah, me and Eli," I didn't know what to say.

"How long have you two been dating?" She held out a sparkly dress.

"About four years," I smiled, "You should buy it," I motioned at the dress.

"I was looking at it for you," she handed it to me. "Try it on," she smiled.

"Ok," I went into the dressing room, and tried it on. I liked it.

"Wow!" Macy looked at me. "Eli won't be about to take his eyes off you!"

"Or his hands," Maggie laughed.

"Maggie!" I looked at her.

"You look great! But, I think I can find something better," Kristy said as she started looking through more dresses.

~*~*~*~

It was six o'clock when we got home, my room was locked, so I changed into what I had bought; a white shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a sequin top, and a pair of black flats, I straightened my hair, and did my make-up. I was ready by six thirty.

When I finally saw Eli he was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"You ready, Auden?" he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah," I smiled as we walked to his truck.

"Have fun tonight, Aud," Hollis looked up from his paper and smiled.

We wounded up on the beach where he had a picnic planed for us.

"Auden, I thought maybe, we should take about the future," Eli said while pouring me a glass of red wine.

"The future?" I looked at him.

"Yes, we have been together for four years, and I thought maybe we should get a little more serous about things," he smiled.

"Like?" I knew what was about to come.

"I think it's time for us to get a dog," he smiled.

"A dog?" wow, that was a let down.

"Yeah, a dog," he smiled.

"uh, ok," I tried to keep a straight face.

"What did you think I was going to ask you?" he smiled.

"Nothing, I just thought, Macy said Wes saw you coming out of a jewelry store with a ring, so I thought," I didn't know what to say.

"You mean this ring?" he took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Auden Penelope West, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Wait, do you want a dog, or me to marry you?" I panicked.

"Both," he smiled.

"Yes," I smiled.

"To the dog, or to marry me," he looked hopeful.

"Both," I kissed him.

"Good," he smiled in between kisses.

"So are you mad that I knew?" I looked at him.

"No, I wanted you to know," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, see, that was part of the plan," he interlocked his fingers with mine.

"What plan?" I was confused.

"Well, I wanted this to be a night you would remember. So I was hell bent on making every little detail perfect," he smiled. "So when I heard that Wes and Macy was coming down here, I had to get them in on it, so I told them what I was planning on doing and I needed their help, and they were on board.

The second thing I had to do, was ask your dad. And of course he said it was ok, he still owes me from all the baby sitting's I have done for them. Your mom, of course said no, she hates me, but Hollis agreed with it, so don't think I'm going behind your mom's back or anything.

Maggie Ester and Leah knew, so that's why Maggie took you shopping and Leah and Ester took over at the store. Heidi said she would do whatever she needed to. So she gave you today off. Kristy is just a romantic at heart so she just tagged along." He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"How long had you been planning this?" I asked.

"A few months," he smiled.

"Oh," I looked down at the ring, it was perfect; Silver with a diamond in the middle. It was simple, but that's how I liked things.

"Do you like it?" he looked at me.

"Yes, it's perfect," I smiled.

[[I decided to go head and post this one a day earlier then I was, because of the ah-mazing reviews! So keep them coming!!! Love ya'll!!]]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So every since Laura left, you haven't been dating," Hollis and I were at lunch.

"Well, I just haven't felt like it," he didn't look at me.

"She left a year ago, never called you back, never wrote you. Hollis this isn't healthy," I frowned.

"I don't expect her to," he dipped his fries in ketchup and stuck them in his mouth.

"Look, Hollis, I know she was your first true love and all, but you need to move on," I hated to intervene with his personal life.

"I know, and I have," he tried to smile.

"Look, Leah, she's single, and ya'll hang out a lot," I smiled.

"You want me to ask her out?" he looked up at me.

"Yeah, she really likes you," I smiled.

"Ok," he smiled.

"Good," I took a swig of my sweet tea.

"Now about you," he looked at me.

"What about me?" I glanced at him.

"You're engaged! And all you are doing is trying to cheer up your older brother!" he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I laughed.

"Well don't you think you need to start planning your wedding?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, I want to get married before the end of summer, so I guess August will be good, it's only the beginning of June, so I have about three months to do everything," I smiled.

"So, where are you going to get married?" he smiled.

"The beach," I smiled. "Where else?" We laughed.

"Is mom going to help you?" he asked.

"No, she said 'I disgraced her, and am ruining the rest of my life.' She probably won't even come to the wedding," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, do you want me to talk to her?" he looked at me.

"No, she doesn't want to be there to see her own daughter get married, so I'm not going to make her come, I have you, dad, Heidi, and Thisbe, I think that is enough family for me. If mom decides to come, then that will be her choice," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh," Hollis frowned.

"And Heidi said she will help me with everything." I smiled.

"Well that's good, I mean that you will have help," he took a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, I'm going to get my dress next week," I smiled.

"Really? That's cool, so who are your bride's maids?" he was keeping the convocation going.

"Maggie, Leah, Ester, and Macy," I smiled, Macy and I have became great friends.

"So Maggie is the Maid of Honor?" he asked.

"Yeah, Oh, Eli wants you to be one of his Groom's men," I smiled.

"Really? Well I except," he smiled.

"Here is the place to get measured for you suit," I handed him a business card. "Be there between 12 and 4 o'clock tomorrow." I smiled.

"Thanks, sis," He smiled.

"Yeah, no problem," I took the last bite of my burger.

"Well I need to go find Leah," he smiled.

"Good, go get her, she's at work!" I smiled.

We got up and hugged each other bye. I walked out into the hot sun where I saw Eli with a pink bike, a little girl with her parents was talking to him. I walked over to where they were.

"So how do we know when to take the training wheels off?" the dad asked, like so many other dads.

"When she's ready, she'll know," Eli smiled.

"Ok, well how much do I owe you?" the dad pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, Uh, go inside and pay at the register," he smiled.

"Ok, well thank you," they smiled and went inside of the store.

"Auden," Eli smiled when he saw me.

"Hey you," I kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I just got done eating with Hollis so I decided to come surprise you at work," I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you did," he said pulling me into the shop.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Because, guess where we are going to be spending three weeks after we are married," he smiled.

"Where?" my eyes got big.

"A cruise through the Caribbean!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh! Really?" I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Yeah, my mom just came in here and told me," he smiled.

"Ok, well the wedding is going to be August 15th. So what day are we going to leave?" I smiled when he put me down.

"We leave on the 21st," he kissed me.

"Stock! Back to work!" Eli's boss came out of his office. "Hello Auden," he smiled at me.

"Hi," I smiled. "Well, I got to go so I'll see you at home," he leaned down to kiss me good-bye.

[[Sorry I kind of ran out of things to put in this one so its really short…but the next one will be longer, pinky promise…well as long as I get a few reviews! Thx's yall for the reviews!]]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Blue?" Maggie looked at me.

"Yes, blue," we were picking out the bride's maid's dresses.

"Why?" she asked, the tailor was pinning the dress.

"Because, I don't like pink, and blue is calming, and looks great when you take beach photos," I smiled.

"It's Auden's wedding, if she wants us to wear blue for her wedding then we should wear blue for her wedding," Ester spoke up.

"Thank you, Ester," I smiled.

"I like the dress," Macy smiled.

"Thanks," I looked at them, they all looked amazing.

"Time for the bride's dress," the woman came out with my dress in hand.

I put the dress on and came out, it was a simple yet elegant dress. It was full length, and strapless didn't have a train wasn't poofie. It was perfect for me.

"Oh, wow," the women smiled, "looks like we don't have to do a fitting on you, it's perfect."

~*~*~*~

"So, maybe Auden and I should get our own place, you know since we are getting married, and starting a family," Eli said. We were eating dinner with Maggie, Adam and Hollis.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" Adam looked at us, "We can't afford that place by ourselves," he frowned.

"Yeah, well don't worry we have you the perfect roomy for you," I smiled.

"Who?" Maggie looked at me.

"Hollis decided to stay here, and need's a place to stay," I smiled.

"How long are ya'll going to be staying with us?" Adam asked.

"Until after we are married." Eli smiled.

"Oh," Maggie smiled.

"Well you said starting a family?" Adam looked at us.

"are you—," Maggie looked at me.

"No, I'm not pregnant," I forced a laugh.

"Oh, ok, I thought you weren't telling me something for a minute!" Maggie laughed.

"We aren't yet, but after we are married, we will start with a dog, then work our way up to a baby," Eli smiled.

"Oh, well are you going to buy a house, or rent one?" Hollis looked at me.

"Oh, well the thing is…" I started.

"Auden has a degree in accounting, and there isn't really that much to do in Colby when during the fall, and Winter season," Eli frowned.

"Ya'll are moving?" Maggie frowned.

"Yeah, Maggz…but we are just moving to Lakeview, and we'll be down here every few weeks," I tried to smile.

"But," I knew how she felt.

"Eli and I are going to Lakeview in two weeks to find us a place to rent, and get a job secured for us both," I smiled.

"Does mom know you two are moving to Lakeview?" Hollis asked.

"No, not yet. I haven't told her," I smiled.

"Well Aud, you need to, maybe she will help," Hollis smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to call her when we get home," I really wanted the subject changed.

"So how was your date with Leah?" Eli changed the subject.

"Good, we went to the club, and then walked on the beach," he smiled. "We are suppose to go out again tomorrow night," he bit his lower lip. He had the same smile as when he was with Laura, That was a good sign.

"So, you and Leah?" Maggie smiled, "I should have known," she laughed.

"We are taking things slow," he said.

~*~*~*~

"Hey Auden," my mom said over the phone.

"Hey, mom, uh, Eli and I are moving to Lakeview in a few months," I tried to sound excited.

"Really, did you find that you couldn't function in Colby?" she said sourly.

"No, mom, Eli and I decided that it would be beneficial to the both of us, if we lived somewhere that had good jobs, and we needed a stable place to start our family," I breathed in, Eli was sitting next to me.

"Well, I guess until you start your _family_, you can stay in the guess house," she said.

"Really? Well I need to see what Eli thinks, but that does sound good," I smiled.

"Ok, but you would need to buy your own groceries, and make your own food. But other than that, you will be good," she said.

"Ok, well we were coming up there in a few weeks and we were wondering if it was ok if we stayed with you for a few days," I didn't want to ask.

"Of course, I mean I would like to spend time with my own daughter, and get to know her fiancé," My mom actually sounded excited.

"Ok, well, I have to go, I love you," I said

"Love you too sweetheart, tell Hollis and Eli I said hey," she hung up the phone.

"So?" Eli looked at me.

"Mom, said we can have the guest house," I smiled.

"Really?" Eli looked happy.

"Yeah, and she said it was ok to come visit," I scooted in between Eli's legs. He put his arms around me.

"That's good," he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Can I ask you something," I looked up at him.

"Anything," he smiled.

"How many kid's do you want?" I looked at him.

"I haven't thought about that, I guess three or four, how many do you want?" he smiled.

"One, maybe two," I frowned.

"Why only that many?" he asked.

"Well, truthfully, I'm scared," I looked away.

"Scared? Of what?" he laughed.

"It looks like it would hurt," I frowned.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I looked up at him.

"Well, we will worry about that, when it happens," he smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

[[so I know that I promised this one would be longer…but these were really important…but thanks for the reviews!!]]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Laura stopped by here," My mom said.

"When?" I looked up at her; I have been staying with my mom for a week.

"A few days ago," Her mom frowned.

"I'll be back soon," I jumped up and grabbed my car keys.

Eli ran outside after her, "What are you going to do?" he grabbed my arm.

"I don't know yet, but please stay here, talk to my mom, do whatever you need to do, I'll be back in a few," I kissed him before I shut the door. The hotel wasn't that far away, so it just took five minutes to get there. "Hi, can you tell me what room Laura--," I began to say when she walked into the lobby.

"Auden?" she looked at me.

"Laura we need to talk," I glared at her.

"Yeah, we do," she walked toward me.

"You need to stay away from Hollis," I never eased my glare.

"I can't do that, I have to talk to him," she looked at me.

"No, you don't because first off, you just left him, a week before you were suppose to get married," I started. "And he just got over you. So you are going to stay away from him.

"I know I hurt him but you don't understand, I was scared," she said.

"I don't care if you were scared or anything, he has a new girlfriend and you aren't going to ruin it," I said.

"Auden, look, I know you are just trying to protect your brother, but you can't tell me not to see him," she glared at me.

"Well, look, if you care about him like you say you do, then you need to stay away from him," I looked at her.

"I just need to tell him, I'm sorry, and I miss him," she said.

"Really? Well you should have thought about that a year ago when you walked out on him, you know how hard it was for him to call the 300 people that were invited to ya'lls wedding and tell them that the wedding was canceled. You weren't there with him when he cried, yeah he actually cried over you, you didn't have to see any of that, but I did. You left him broken, and now he has someone that's good for him, that won't do what you did, He is happy now, so leave him alone!" I basically yelled at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of that," she started.

"Just save it for someone who believes you. You're a cold hearted bitch so please just leave Hollis alone." I said before walking out the door.

When I got home Eli and my mom were sitting at the table drinking coffee. I dropped my keys on the table by the door. "Auden, is that you honey?" my mom shouted.

"Yeah, mom." I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and Eli sitting next to each other with about 5 or 6 different wedding magazines. I walked up behind Eli and put my arms around him and rested my head on top of his, "What are ya'll doing?" I smiled.

"Well, since Heidi and you're dad have the wedding covered and Eli's mom has the Honeymoon, I figured I'd do the reception," my mom smiled.

"Oh, Ok." I smiled.

"Your mom was thinking about doing it in a tent on the beach, you know to stay with the beach theme," Eli smiled.

"Oh, well that's good," Auden smiled.

"Yes, well Auden, do you remember Halley?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, she use to date Hollis's friend, Macon?" Auden frowned.

"Yes, well she is looking for a business partner. She is opening a chain business," Victoria said.

"Really," Auden said.

"Yes, well I told her you were looking for a job and she wants you to her business partner." Auden looked at her mom, surprised at how well her mom is taking everything.

"Ok, well did you get her number?" Auden asked.

"Yes, it's by the fridge," Her mother smiled. "Eli, what did you major in at college?"

"Oh, uh, well, I took classes to be a architect," Eli smiled.

"Well, the Queen people are looking for an architect, and they owe me, so I have you a job as well," Auden's mom smiled, Auden was in shock, she thought her mother didn't want her to be with Eli.

"Isn't Macy's last name Queen?" I asked Eli.

"Yeah, it is," Eli smiled.

"Oh, I think she has a daughter named Macy, you know her?"

"Yeah, we're really good friends," I said.

"Oh, well that's nice," Her mother smiled.

"Yeah, well, I have to go get gas, so I'll be right back," I looked at Eli.

"I'm going to go with her," Eli got up out of the chair, than followed me to the door.

We got into the car and pulled out of the drive-way. "You see that guy right there?" I pointed at Rogerson.

"The guy with the hair?" Eli looked.

"Yeah, Well he use to date the Dean of the College's daughter, Caitlyn, when ever the college had a get together or anything, we were always paired off. Rogerson was a horrible person, he treated Caitlyn like crap, beat her, got her hooked on drugs, well one day at the Dean's family April fool's day cook out. Caitlyn went with one of her friends and Rogerson didn't know it. Well when she got to the cook out Rogerson was mad, and hit her, and kicked her. He was sent to jail for a few months, Caitlyn had to go to rehad and get theropy," I frowned.

"Wow, why are you telling me this?" Eli looked at me.

"Just wanted you to know," I smiled "Tonight do you want to go to Bendo's?"

"Sure," Eli looked out of the car, "What's the story with that guy?" He pointed.

"He's Macon, his best friend Micheal died about five year's ago. He use to date Halley, the girl my mom was talking about. Her Best Friend Scarlett use to date Micheal and got pregnant by him before he died, the summer before his Senior year, she use to date Hollis. But while He and Halley were dating they had a huge wreck, and Halley was in the hospital for a few weeks and Macon freaked he didn't go anywhere near her for a few months, but when they finally did, she broke-up with him, she said that she didn't need any of his crap," I smiled.

"Wow, so you know everything about this town?" he looked at me.

"Hollis, he kind of told me what I missed out on," I smiled.

"Ok, well what about her?" He pointed at a girl who was getting out of her car.

"That's Caitlyn, I already told you her story," I smiled.

"Oh, Ok," he looked around then turned on the radio, "Do you know the girl on the radio?" He laughed.

"Yes, I do, she is Annabel, she use to be the Kopf's spokes girl, she use to have this friend named Sophie, until Sophie's boyfriend raped her, Sophie tried to ruin Annabel's life, but Sophie's boyfriend didn't get away with it, he is still in jail," I smiled.

"Wow, this town has a lot of Drama in it," he laughed.

"Yeah, it does," I smiled. We pulled next to a gas pump. "I'll go in and pay you can pump the gas," I got out and headed inside. I was waiting in the line when I saw Nate Cross, with a red head.

"Auden?" he said when he came up to me.

"Hey, Nate," I turned and smiled.

"How have you been?" he smiled.

"Good, just got out of College," I smiled. "What about you?"

"Same," he looked down at my hand, "You're engaged?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled thinking of Eli, the red head walked up to Eli, "Who is this?" I smiled.

"Auden this is Ruby, my girlfriend, Ruby this is Auden, the girl that was my science partner but left because she was to smart for me," he laughed.

"Oh, Hey," She smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

"I would love to meet your fiancé," Nate smiled.

"Yeah, well we are going to Bendo's tonight, because the Truth Squad is supposed to be playing," I said.

"Oh, well, Ruby and I were going to go there any way." He flashed a smile.

"Ok, well I'll see ya'll there," I smiled and turned to pay the cashier.

Eli was leaning against the car when I got back outside, "Macy and Wes called," he looked at me.

"Ok, what did they want?"I walked around the car to him.

"They are in town, and want to hang out, I told them that we were going to Bendo's tonight and they said they would meet us at eight," he said as he screwed the gas cap back on.

"Ok, a few of my friends are coming too," I smiled as I walked around the car.

"Who?" he looked at me.

"Nate and Ruby. Well Nate was my lab partner when I went to Perkin's Day, and I ran into him and his girlfriend Ruby inside so I invited them," I cranked the car, I looked at the clock, it said five, so I had enough time to get ready.

"Hey, Halley called," My mom said when I walked into the door, "She said that she would like to meet with you tomorrow."

"Ok, what time and where?" I asked.

"The Pancake house, 10 o'clock," My mom smiled. "Oh, and I talked to Mrs. Queen, and she said she would hire anyone I recommended. But she did one better for you, Eli, she is making you a partner."

"Wow, when do I need to meet with her?" Eli smiled his crooked smile.

"Tomorrow, at noon, she gave me her address," her mom handed Eli a piece of paper.

"Thank you," Eli smiled, genially.

"Well, you know, I figured the sooner we get you two a good job, the sooner I will have grandchildren," Auden's mom smiled.

"Oh, well, mom," Auden didn't know what to say. Auden's phone rang. "I need to take this.

"Auden!" it was Maggie.

"What's wrong?" Auden asked.

"Leah, and your brother!" Maggie sounded panicked.

"What, what's wrong?" Auden asked again.

"They ran off, they got married," Maggie was freaking out.

"What? When? Why?" Auden panicked.

"Last night, Leah called me to tell me this morning. They are in Atlantic City."

"Oh, wow, I'll call him," I smiled.

"Thank you," Maggie hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" my mom looked at me.

"Oh, uh, Leah's car broke down and she couldn't get in touch with Hollis," I lied and Eli knew it.

"Oh, ok," my mom smiled.

I walked outside and dialed Hollis' number. "Hey! Auden!" he sounded happy.

"What did you do?"

"I love Leah, and yesterday I asked her to marry me, and she said yes!" Hollis was excited. "So we drove to Atlantic City and got married."

"Ok, well, you're telling mom," I said.

"Ok," he said back.

"But, I have to get ready, Eli and I are going out tonight, but when will you be home?" I asked.

"In a few days," Hollis sounded distracted.

"Ok, well I'll see you then," I said, "Bye."

"Bye," he hung up the phone.

[[Ok, so I started another story but it's one that I created the character's and the storyline, it's at the Last Song fanfictions, it's called That Summer I know it's the title of a Sarah Dessen book but I couldn't think of any other title for it, and if this one does good, then I'll be writing a book

Chapter 6

"Laura stopped by here," My mom said.

"When?" I looked up at her; I have been staying with my mom for a week.

"A few days ago," Her mom frowned.

"I'll be back soon," I jumped up and grabbed my car keys.

Eli ran outside after her, "What are you going to do?" he grabbed my arm.

"I don't know yet, but please stay here, talk to my mom, do whatever you need to do, I'll be back in a few," I kissed him before I shut the door. The hotel wasn't that far away, so it just took five minutes to get there. "Hi, can you tell me what room Laura--," I began to say when she walked into the lobby.

"Auden?" she looked at me.

"Laura we need to talk," I glared at her.

"Yeah, we do," she walked toward me.

"You need to stay away from Hollis," I never eased my glare.

"I can't do that, I have to talk to him," she looked at me.

"No, you don't because first off, you just left him, a week before you were suppose to get married," I started. "And he just got over you. So you are going to stay away from him.

"I know I hurt him but you don't understand, I was scared," she said.

"I don't care if you were scared or anything, he has a new girlfriend and you aren't going to ruin it," I said.

"Auden, look, I know you are just trying to protect your brother, but you can't tell me not to see him," she glared at me.

"Well, look, if you care about him like you say you do, then you need to stay away from him," I looked at her.

"I just need to tell him, I'm sorry, and I miss him," she said.

"Really? Well you should have thought about that a year ago when you walked out on him, you know how hard it was for him to call the 300 people that were invited to ya'lls wedding and tell them that the wedding was canceled. You weren't there with him when he cried, yeah he actually cried over you, you didn't have to see any of that, but I did. You left him broken, and now he has someone that's good for him, that won't do what you did, He is happy now, so leave him alone!" I basically yelled at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of that," she started.

"Just save it for someone who believes you. You're a cold hearted bitch so please just leave Hollis alone." I said before walking out the door.

When I got home Eli and my mom were sitting at the table drinking coffee. I dropped my keys on the table by the door. "Auden, is that you honey?" my mom shouted.

"Yeah, mom." I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and Eli sitting next to each other with about 5 or 6 different wedding magazines. I walked up behind Eli and put my arms around him and rested my head on top of his, "What are ya'll doing?" I smiled.

"Well, since Heidi and you're dad have the wedding covered and Eli's mom has the Honeymoon, I figured I'd do the reception," my mom smiled.

"Oh, Ok." I smiled.

"Your mom was thinking about doing it in a tent on the beach, you know to stay with the beach theme," Eli smiled.

"Oh, well that's good," Auden smiled.

"Yes, well Auden, do you remember Halley?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, she use to date Hollis's friend, Macon?" Auden frowned.

"Yes, well she is looking for a business partner. She is opening a chain business," Victoria said.

"Really," Auden said.

"Yes, well I told her you were looking for a job and she wants you to her business partner." Auden looked at her mom, surprised at how well her mom is taking everything.

"Ok, well did you get her number?" Auden asked.

"Yes, it's by the fridge," Her mother smiled. "Eli, what did you major in at college?"

"Oh, uh, well, I took classes to be a architect," Eli smiled.

"Well, the Queen people are looking for an architect, and they owe me, so I have you a job as well," Auden's mom smiled, Auden was in shock, she thought her mother didn't want her to be with Eli.

"Isn't Macy's last name Queen?" I asked Eli.

"Yeah, it is," Eli smiled.

"Oh, I think she has a daughter named Macy, you know her?"

"Yeah, we're really good friends," I said.

"Oh, well that's nice," Her mother smiled.

"Yeah, well, I have to go get gas, so I'll be right back," I looked at Eli.

"I'm going to go with her," Eli got up out of the chair, than followed me to the door.

We got into the car and pulled out of the drive-way. "You see that guy right there?" I pointed at Rogerson.

"The guy with the hair?" Eli looked.

"Yeah, Well he use to date the Dean of the College's daughter, Caitlyn, when ever the college had a get together or anything, we were always paired off. Rogerson was a horrible person, he treated Caitlyn like crap, beat her, got her hooked on drugs, well one day at the Dean's family April fool's day cook out. Caitlyn went with one of her friends and Rogerson didn't know it. Well when she got to the cook out Rogerson was mad, and hit her, and kicked her. He was sent to jail for a few months, Caitlyn had to go to rehad and get theropy," I frowned.

"Wow, why are you telling me this?" Eli looked at me.

"Just wanted you to know," I smiled "Tonight do you want to go to Bendo's?"

"Sure," Eli looked out of the car, "What's the story with that guy?" He pointed.

"He's Macon, his best friend Micheal died about five year's ago. He use to date Halley, the girl my mom was talking about. Her Best Friend Scarlett use to date Micheal and got pregnant by him before he died, the summer before his Senior year, she use to date Hollis. But while He and Halley were dating they had a huge wreck, and Halley was in the hospital for a few weeks and Macon freaked he didn't go anywhere near her for a few months, but when they finally did, she broke-up with him, she said that she didn't need any of his crap," I smiled.

"Wow, so you know everything about this town?" he looked at me.

"Hollis, he kind of told me what I missed out on," I smiled.

"Ok, well what about her?" He pointed at a girl who was getting out of her car.

"That's Caitlyn, I already told you her story," I smiled.

"Oh, Ok," he looked around then turned on the radio, "Do you know the girl on the radio?" He laughed.

"Yes, I do, she is Annabel, she use to be the Kopf's spokes girl, she use to have this friend named Sophie, until Sophie's boyfriend raped her, Sophie tried to ruin Annabel's life, but Sophie's boyfriend didn't get away with it, he is still in jail," I smiled.

"Wow, this town has a lot of Drama in it," he laughed.

"Yeah, it does," I smiled. We pulled next to a gas pump. "I'll go in and pay you can pump the gas," I got out and headed inside. I was waiting in the line when I saw Nate Cross, with a red head.

"Auden?" he said when he came up to me.

"Hey, Nate," I turned and smiled.

"How have you been?" he smiled.

"Good, just got out of College," I smiled. "What about you?"

"Same," he looked down at my hand, "You're engaged?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled thinking of Eli, the red head walked up to Eli, "Who is this?" I smiled.

"Auden this is Ruby, my girlfriend, Ruby this is Auden, the girl that was my science partner but left because she was to smart for me," he laughed.

"Oh, Hey," She smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

"I would love to meet your fiancé," Nate smiled.

"Yeah, well we are going to Bendo's tonight, because the Truth Squad is supposed to be playing," I said.

"Oh, well, Ruby and I were going to go there any way." He flashed a smile.

"Ok, well I'll see ya'll there," I smiled and turned to pay the cashier.

Eli was leaning against the car when I got back outside, "Macy and Wes called," he looked at me.

"Ok, what did they want?"I walked around the car to him.

"They are in town, and want to hang out, I told them that we were going to Bendo's tonight and they said they would meet us at eight," he said as he screwed the gas cap back on.

"Ok, a few of my friends are coming too," I smiled as I walked around the car.

"Who?" he looked at me.

"Nate and Ruby. Well Nate was my lab partner when I went to Perkin's Day, and I ran into him and his girlfriend Ruby inside so I invited them," I cranked the car, I looked at the clock, it said five, so I had enough time to get ready.

"Hey, Halley called," My mom said when I walked into the door, "She said that she would like to meet with you tomorrow."

"Ok, what time and where?" I asked.

"The Pancake house, 10 o'clock," My mom smiled. "Oh, and I talked to Mrs. Queen, and she said she would hire anyone I recommended. But she did one better for you, Eli, she is making you a partner."

"Wow, when do I need to meet with her?" Eli smiled his crooked smile.

"Tomorrow, at noon, she gave me her address," her mom handed Eli a piece of paper.

"Thank you," Eli smiled, genially.

"Well, you know, I figured the sooner we get you two a good job, the sooner I will have grandchildren," Auden's mom smiled.

"Oh, well, mom," Auden didn't know what to say. Auden's phone rang. "I need to take this.

"Auden!" it was Maggie.

"What's wrong?" Auden asked.

"Leah, and your brother!" Maggie sounded panicked.

"What, what's wrong?" Auden asked again.

"They ran off, they got married," Maggie was freaking out.

"What? When? Why?" Auden panicked.

"Last night, Leah called me to tell me this morning. They are in Atlantic City."

"Oh, wow, I'll call him," I smiled.

"Thank you," Maggie hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" my mom looked at me.

"Oh, uh, Leah's car broke down and she couldn't get in touch with Hollis," I lied and Eli knew it.

"Oh, ok," my mom smiled.

I walked outside and dialed Hollis' number. "Hey! Auden!" he sounded happy.

"What did you do?"

"I love Leah, and yesterday I asked her to marry me, and she said yes!" Hollis was excited. "So we drove to Atlantic City and got married."

"Ok, well, you're telling mom," I said.

"Ok," he said back.

"But, I have to get ready, Eli and I are going out tonight, but when will you be home?" I asked.

"In a few days," Hollis sounded distracted.

"Ok, well I'll see you then," I said, "Bye."

"Bye," he hung up the phone.

[[Ok, so I started another story but it's one that I created the character's and the storyline, it's at the Last Song fanfictions, it's called That Summer I know it's the title of a Sarah Dessen book but I couldn't think of any other title for it, and if this one does good, then I'll be writing a book to get published!!!!! so go check it out!!!]]


	7. Chapter 7

"Bye mom," I smiled.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you, and I'll see you in a few weeks for the wedding," she smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah," I said as I got into the car.

"Bye Victoria," Eli smiled and gave my mom a hug as he got into the car.

"Bye Eli!" my mom smiled as she closed the door.

We have spent the last four weeks at my moms.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Eli said as we pulled out of the drive way.

"About what?" I said as I was digging through my purse for my iPod.

"About how you were sneaking around, how you refuse to look me in the eye. How you spent more time at Macy's then you did with me," Eli looked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I said.

"Dang it! Auden, stop avoiding the question," Eli said, "Just tell me what I did."

"You really want to know?" I looked up at him.

"Yea, that's not what I've been asking for the last fifteen minutes," Eli yelled.

"Things have changed." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me.

"We don't have to talk about this now, just keep your eyes on the road." I said.

"Auden, are you trying to say you don't want to be with me, because if you are let me know, because I don't want to waste either of our time," He said.

"Eli, I'm not trying to say that, you know I want to be with you," I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

I noticed that the roads were wet, like it had just been raining.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Eli asked.

"Nothing," I said, we were almost to the bridge. "Just forget about it."

I felt us hydroplane. The car started to spend onto the other side of the road. I saw a car swerve to avoid hitting us. Then I saw another car, "Eli!" I yelled when the car hit us, we flipped a few times; I never took my eyes off of Eli. I never lost consciousness. As soon as we stopped flipping I saw Eli, the love of my life, bleeding, glass stuck everywhere. I heard someone yell that the police and ambulance were on their way. "Eli, baby, please, stay with me." I keep repeating.

"Auden, I love you," He said before he lost consciousness.

The police and ambulance showed up five minutes later, it took them all of three minutes to get us out of the car. They put us both on stretchers and into different ambulances.

"Auden!" I heard Maggie and Heidi scream when they got into my room, I had yet to hear anything about Eli.

"Maggie, where's Eli, is he ok?" I asked.

"He's in the next room." That's all she would say.

"He lost a lot of blood and broke his pelvis, arm, and a few ribs." Heidi told me.

"I need to see him," I said.

"He's in a coma," Maggie told me.

"What?" I started to cry.

"He's Alive, that's all that matters, Right now, you need to worry about yourself, you have a concussion," Heidi said.

The doctor came in. "Well, glad to see you're awake." He smiled.

"Yeah, I am, you can let me out of here now," I said.

"Just a few questions then I'll let you go see Eli," The doctor smiled.

"Ok, ask away!" I smiled.

"What year is it?" he asked.

"2010," I rolled my eyes.

"Ok," he smiled, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Auden Penelope West," I said.

"Good," he smiled.

"Can I please go see him now?" I sat up.

"Yeah, I'll get a wheelchair," the doctor went out of the room and came back with a wheelchair.

Heidi rolled me to Eli's room where Jake and Adam were at.

"Eli," I rolled myself up next to his bead.

"Come on, I think she wants to be alone," Adam said to Jake.

After they left and shut the door I looked around the machines, there were tubes and needles stuck in him. He had a cast on both his arm and leg. "Eli," I grabbed his hand, it didn't move. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started that fight in the car. I love more than life it's self. Please, Eli, don't leave me. I won't be able to live without you." I started to cry. I felt his hand curl around mine. "I know you can hear me," I smiled. "Remember when we went to Las Vegas for my twenty first birthday? I got so drunk you had to carry me back to the suite," I laughed. "Remember when I got the tattoo? You held my hand and talked to me the entire time so I didn't feel the pain," he smiled. Just then the doctor came into the room.

"Ms. West," he said.

"Yea?" I said as I turned toward him.

"We need to airlift Eli to Emery Hospital. He needs a surgery that we can't do here." He said.

"What surgery does he need?" I asked.

"he has some internal bleeding, and Emery specializes in that, so we need you to sign off so he can go."

"When is he leaving?" I asked.

"If you sign now, then in about forty-five minutes," He said.

"Can I go with him?" I asked.

"You can't fly with him, but your step-mom is signing the paper's to get you checked out now. So you can catch a plane, or someone can drive you," he said.

"Ok," I said. "Where's the paper?" I closed my eyes.

"I'll have the nurse bring them to you," he smiled as he walked out the door.

"Eli," I turned back to him, "You better listen to me," I started. "I need you to promise me that you want give up, that you will keep fighting, that you will stay alive, and I need you to promise that you'll marry me, You can't just give me a ring, and not deliver to the promises!" I said. "If you promise me, grasp my hand, I'm not ready to let go yet." He grasped my hand.

I heard the door open and Maggie and Jake came in.

"My mom's on her way to Atlanta now," Jake said.

"Ok," I didn't look away from Eli.

"If you want, I'll drive you down there," Jake said, "I was going down there tonight anyway.

"Thanks, Jake," I smiled, "What time are we leaving?"

"Uh, we have to go get our stuff packed then we can leave, so I guess in about three hours," he smiled.

"Ok," I smiled, "Where is my mom and Dad?" I asked Maggie.

"Your mom, and dad are in the waiting room," she smiled. "And you have a couple more visitors too," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Uh, well it would be easier for them to come in here," she smiled.

"Ok," I said.

"Remember two at a time Maggie." Jake said as he walked out of the room.

"I know, I'll send the first two in now," she smiled.

A few minutes later Nate Cross and Ruby came in.

"Hey," Nate said.

"Hi," I smiled.

"As soon as we heard about what happened, we rushed up here," Ruby said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm getting checked out in a few minutes." I smiled.

"What about Eli?" he looked at him.

"He has to go to Emery for an operation, but he should be ok," I said.

"Oh," Ruby said, "Nate, She has a few more visitors, I think we should let them have their time too," Ruby smiled.

"Ok," he said to her then looked at me. "If you need anything, at all, I gave my number to Heidi, and she said she would give me updates on everything and you can call me too," He smiled.

"Ok, thanks," I smiled as he hugged me.

They walked out then Wes and Macy came in.

"Auden!" Macy said when she saw me, "Oh my gosh! You have no clue how scared I was when I heard about what happened."

"I know," I said.

"Look at him, he looks," Wes couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, I didn't think I would ever see him like this, so frail, broken," I said

"We're going to Atlanta this weekend, so we'll see you," Wes said.

"Ok," I smiled.

After they left, Halley and Macon came in, then Remy and Dexter, then some of my old friends from high school. After that Leah and Hollis came in.

"You know how to scare someone," Hollis said.

"Yeah, well," I didn't know what to say.

"Maggie called us crying her little eyes out around 12 last night," Leah said. "It took us about ten minutes to figure out what she was saying," she smiled.

"But, we rushed over here as soon as we could," Hollis said.

"Why did this have to happen?" I looked at Eli then back to Hollis, "He's a good guy, he didn't deserve to be hurt, it should've been me, I should be the one fighting for my life, not him," I started to cry.

"Honey," Leah bent down next to me, "Just think about this, remember when we told you about Abe," she looked at me, and I nodded. "Well, do you want him to have to go through that again, but it would have been like ten times worse, because he is in love with you, and do you want him to feel like you do now?"

"Lulu, I don't think you're helping any," Hollis smiled, "I think we better go." He bent down to give me a hug.

It was just me and Eli now.

"I think they are getting ready to take you, I see the helicopter." I smiled. "Remember you promised me," I stood up out of the wheel chair and kissed his forehead. The doctor came in and told me I needed to leave and took the wheelchair out. "I love you, remember that," I smiled and kissed him again. I started to leave but he wouldn't let go of my hand, "I'll be in Atlanta in a few days, I promise," I smiled and he let go of my hand. "Bye, Eli."

[[I am sooo sorry that it's been forever since i updated. but here it is! i know this is really sad. but i was having serious writer's block so i had to go with what i could! and i tried about twenty different things! but review please!!]]


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, so we turn left onto I-75right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as I looked out the window, we were in Athens, and less than two hours away from Eli. It's taken us two days to get here. But I am fine with it, Jake has actually been nice to me.

"So, when ya'll wrecked what were you talking about?" Jake asked

"I was mad at him for something, and it made him mad," I frowned.

"Oh," he said.

"Well, I talked to mom last night, she said that he's awake and that he should be out of the ICU by tomorrow morning," he smiled.

"Oh, well that's good." I smiled.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," he put his arm around me.

"I know, I just, I just don't know what I would've done if I would have lost him," I wiped my eyes.

"Woah, this isn't something I'm well at, the crying," he said.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"S'okay," he smiled.

"How much longer?" I was kind of worried, and nervous.

"We have fifty miles to go," he said as he pulled into a small gas station.

"Why are we stopping?" I looked around.

"Well, the thing is on E and I got to pee," he smiled as he got out and started pumping the gas.

My phone started to ring, I looked at it and I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I said.

"Auden," he said. That instant I knew who it was.

"Eli! Are you ok?" I freaked.

"Yeah," his voice was muffled.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice," he said.

"Oh, Well, I'll be there soon," I smiled.

"Good," he said.

"I love you," I said into the phone and saw Jake coming out of the store with a frap and an energy drink.

"I love you too," he said.

"I'll see you soon," I smiled.

"Ok, Bye." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Jake asked as he got back into the truck.

"Eli," I said.

"Oh, So they're letting him talk on the phone now?" he asked.

"I guess so," I said as we pulled back onto the high way.

"I got a question," he looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Four years ago, you know when you and I hooked up…" he began.

"Oh god, you remember that?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he smiled. "But, why did you give in so easily to me, but after you and my brother hooked up, you like pretty much dissed him?"

"Well, I was a Dork in high school, so I had like no experience with guys, and then when you came along, and wouldn't stop bugging me, I gave in, then the next day, I found out about you and Maggie, and then me and Eli started spending a lot of time together and then Heidi and my dad started to separate and it freaked me out, you know, because that was like the second time I saw love go bad, then Eli, I don't know how to explain it, I was scared," I said.

"Oh, and I didn't scare you?" he laughed.

"No, you just annoyed me." I smiled.

"Oh," he said as he got off on a ramp.

We were quiet for the rest of the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

When we arrived in the waiting room there were very few people in there. There was a woman with her baby, maybe six months old, the woman was crying. There was a father trying to comfort his daughter, and there was a little girl, who sat alone in the corner of the room. I wasn't sure if I should go on back to the room or wait. So I looked over at Jake who was talking to a nurse intern. When he saw me looking at him he excused his self and walked toward to me.

"The nurse said we could go back there, if we wanted to," he smiled. It amazed me how much he looked like Eli now.

"Ok," I said while twirling my hair around my finger.

"Are you going to tell him now or later?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, when ever the time is right. He has a right to know," I said as we walked through the ICU doors.

"Has a right to know what?" Eli's and Jake's mom asked.

"Auden's pregnant!" Jake said.

"Jake!" I hit him.

"What she had a right to know, it's her grandchild."

"When did you find this out?" Eli's mother asked.

"While I was at the hospital." I said.

"Well, wait until Eli's out of ICU to tell him. He should be out soon. Hopefully." she smiled.

"Ok," I said as we walked into the room. He was asleep. Still had a lot of tube's hooked to him, but the tube that was in his mouth was missing. He still had the oxygen tube hooked to his nose.

"Look at him," Jake was behind me.

"He look's so weird. I mean, I've never seen him like this before." While I said this he started to wake up. "Eli," I said.

"Auden," he said, hazily.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked as I stepped closer to the bed.

"No, not really. I remember bits and pieces but not everything," he said.

"Visitation is almost over, please be getting ready to leave now." the nurse said as she poked her head in the door.

"I hate that old hag," Eli said.

Jake and I laughed.

"They said they were moving me tomorrow, and if everything goes ok, then I should be out in 3 weeks."

"Ok," I smiled. "Get some rest, Jake and I will be back soon." I leaned over to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "Jake, remember that place that Abe took us once?"

"Yea, Underground Atlanta?" Jake smiled.

"Yea, Take Alden there tonight."

"Ok, will do." he said before we left.

As we were walking back to the truck I could feel Jake looking at me.

"Is there something in my hair?" I asked.

"No," he smiled.

"Well, is there something wrong with me or something?" I asked.

"No, it's just you have changed so much from the first time I've met you but you are still the same too."

"Care to elaborate a little?" I laughed.

"Well when I first met you, you were quiet and nice-ish-."

"Are you saying that I'm not nice anymore?" I laughed.

"No, I'm just saying you were innocent and kind of self-conscience," he smiled.

"Ok, and how have I changed?"

"Well, you aren't as innocent anymore, I mean, Eli tells me things…" he smiled when I started to blush. "your embarrassed aren't you?"

"Well, kind of," I smiled. "I mean, it's our sex life and I didn't really want everyone to know what happens in our room."

"Well, you got a tattoo and a belly button ring, you really cant' thing you are still perceived as innocent anymore. But you are still kind of self-conscience, which is ok, I mean that's who you are. And let's not forget all the pink you wear now. Before Maggie, you would have never thought about wearing pink flip-flops with a mini-skirt and a pink tank-top," he smiled as I looked down at what I was wearing.

"Well, look at you," I smiled. "You have changed too!"

"Really, how so?" he smiled as he opened the door for me to get into the truck. I waited for him to get in to the drivers side before I spoke.

"Well you grew up. You're not such a player anymore and you have a stable job and you are living on your own in a house you are buying, you aren't at all the same as you use to be." I laughed.

"Yea," he smiled. "What hotel did mom say we were at?"

"The Hilton," I laughed.

"Wow, real classy," he said.

"Yea, well it has a pool that's opened all night, and it also is the only one that had any vacancies," I said.

"Oh," he said as he turned in to the parking lot.

"Uh, do you want me to go and check in?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll stay out here," he smiled as I got out of the truck.

I walked into the lobby and saw a young girl, looked like she was in her late teens, she had blonde straight hair and was texting behind the check in desk.

"Hi, I have reservations here," I said.

"Ok, name?" she asked.

"Auden West," I said.

"Ok, I have you for a room for 2, is this correct?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Ok, the only room we have left is the honey moon suite." she looked up.

"I asked for a room with two doubles." I said.

"Yes, I know, but my manager was here earlier and doesn't really know what he's doing, so he gave away your room," she frowned.

"Are you sure that is the only room opened?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "But what I can do is give it to you as the same price rate as the one you originally asked for."

"Thank you," I smiled as she handed me to room key.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

I walked back out to where we parked and saw Jake unpacking our suitcases.

"Your going to love the room," I laughed.

"Really?"

"Honey moon suite," I held up the key.

"Wow," He said as I grabbed my suitcase and put my wallet back into my purse. We walked toward the elevator. "What floor?"

"twelfth," I said.

After we got to the room I took a long shower and put on Eli's boxer's and one of his tee-shirts. I walked out in the room, which just has one king size bed, a bar, and a hot tube.

"Champagne?" Jake held up a bottle and 2 glasses.

"Jake, I'm not sure that's for us," I smiled as I sat on the bed.

"Just one glass," he poked out his bottom lip.

"Ok," I said as he handed me a glass. "Maybe I shouldn't, baby and all."

"Oh yea, forgot about that." he took the glass back. "So what do you want?"

"What?" I asked.

"A boy or girl? Which one do you want?"

"I honestly don't care," I smiled.

"Yea right," He smiled as he looked around.

"What?" I asked.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep on the bed with me," I said.

"Ok, wait, is this part of your scheme to seduce me?" he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, first off you said I wasn't immature, and then you get the honey moon suite at some big swanky hotel, and you give me a bottle of Champagne now, you are trying to get me in bed with you," he laughed.

"Darn you caught me!" I laughed. "No, but really, I am engaged, to your brother, I am pregnant by your brother."

"Yea, I know, but still, look at the circumstances, it does make since."

"I know," I laughed. I looked at the clock it was only 9:00. "I'm hungry, let's go somewhere to get some food."

"Well, I can't drive, but we can get room service."

"Ok," I looked at the menu, "What do you want?"

"What ever you get is fine with me." he said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

I ordered two steaks and sweet teas. We ate our food when it got there and then we feel to sleep. On the bed. Together.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Eli was moved out of the ICU and into a new room.  
"So today's the day," Jake said. "Do you want to know how I would want to be told?"  
"Sure," I smiled, this should be good.  
"Well, first I would want the girl to just do it fast rip the band-aid."  
"You know I'm not breaking up with him, just telling him that I'm pregnant right?"  
"Yeah, just don't stall or stutter, just tell him. If you don't then he's going to think the worse. Like in the car."  
I just glared at him.  
"What? I'm just saying don't make him think it's worse than it really is."  
"I know, I just need sometime with him. Alone," I smiled.  
"Ok, I get it," he sat down in the chair by the door. "Good luck."  
I smiled before I walked into Eli's new room. It was bigger than the icu room and had a window. Eli was in the center of the bed flipping the channels on the T.V. he had less tubes and only had one I.V. in his arm. I closed the door and stood there.  
Eli looked up at me and smiled. "My mom said you had some big news."  
"Yea, but I don't really think right now is the best time. Or the other day." I moved closer to him.  
"Just come here," he motioned for me to sit on the side of his bed. I walked and sat next to the side that didn't have any machines. "Auden, you know you can tell me anything."  
"Yea," I smiled.  
"Mom said Jake knew, so either you tell me or I'll get Jake to."  
"Ok, pinky promise you want freak out?" I held my hand up.  
"Pinky promise," He wrapped his pinky around mine.  
"Ok, well, remember that night we were playing kick ball and your team lost?"  
"Yeah, the night you met Wes and Macy?"  
"Yea, that night."  
"Ok, what about it?"  
"Well, remember what we did when we got home?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget?"  
"Ok, well remember we didn't have a condom?"  
"Your pregnant?"  
"Yes, 2 months."  
"How long did you know?"  
"3 weeks," I said.  
"How long have I been in the hospital?" he looked at me.  
"2 weeks."  
"So was that what you were trying to tell me? In the car?" he asked.  
"I was trying to give you a way out. But of coarse you didn't take it."  
"Why would I want a way out?"  
"You said you wanted to wait."  
"Yea, but nothing ever happens the way we want. Auden, I love you, and this is just another road we are going to have to ride out."  
I smiled as I looked at him.  
"I know you wanted a real wedding, but giving these circumstances it doesn't really look like we are going to be able to do that."  
"I don't care about the wedding, right now, I want you to get better," I smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss.  
He smiled at me, "I'm getting better. As soon as I'm able to get out of this bed and go home. We are getting married."  
"Good," I smiled. Behind me I heard the door open and people walk in.  
"Hey Eli, I'm your new Nurse. Amanda," A young blond skinny woman walked into the room.  
"Hi," Eli looked at her.  
"You must be Auden, his fiancé."  
"Yes," I smiled.  
"Well I have good news," she closed the door behind her.  
"Good news?" Eli looked at her.  
"Ok, well, you're pelvis isn't broke, in fact it is in better condition than anything. And your arm. Just cracked. Should be better in a few weeks. But your ribs still broke. But those don't take long to heal. The internal bleeding is fixed. But you can leave as soon as you are able to handle the pain on your own. But I would give it a day or two, Just to make sure everything is ok. But you will be out and better before your wedding date," the nurse smiled.  
"Seriously?" I looked at Amanda.  
"Yea, your mom was telling me about it all. And congratulations," She smiled.  
"Thank you," I smiled.  
"If ya'll need anything just let me know," She walked out the door.  
"A day or two," I smiled and looked at him.  
"Yea," he smiled a crooked smiled. "So it looks like we can have the big wedding after all."


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later Eli was release from the hospital and we began our journey back to Colby. Eli, Jake and I rode back together in the truck. The ride was a long one, I spent most of it asleep on Eli's shoulder with his arm around me.

"If it's a boy are you going to name it after me?" Jake asked.

Eli laughed and said "With my luck, it'll be a girl, and Auden won't let me touch her"

"Of course I'll let you hold her," I smiled, "Someone will have to change her diapers."

He laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"Jake, remember we have to stop by the junk yard and get our belonging out of the car," I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and turned onto the road that leads to the yard.

The moment we saw my car I realized how completely lucky I was to have Eli with me now. Eli rolled up beside me in his wheelchair and grabbed my hand.

"That was one bad wreck wasn't it?" he smiled.

"Yes," I frowned "I'm very lucky to have you with me right now."

He smiled up at me and I leaned down to kiss him. Jake helped me gather all of Eli's and my belongings while Eli played in his wheel chair. I looked over and smiled at him when he looked at me. Lord only knows what I would have done if I lost him.

As soon as we were done at the junk yard Jake dropped us off at the house where Hollis, Maggie, and Adam were waiting for us. I rolled Eli into the house which was filled with the aroma of hotdogs, and Doritos. Eli smiled and rolled into the kitchen where Maggie and Adam were arguing over what seasonings they should put in the chilli.

"Eli!" Maggie squealed "You're back! And alive!" she ran to give him a hug. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"I think you missed me more than Auden did, Maggie," he laughed as he kissed her on her cheek. "So the plans were a hotdog party tonight?"

"Yeah," Adam said, "Wallace just left to get the beer, and the vodka for Auden."

"Oh," I smiled nervously and looked at Eli, "I'm not going to be drinking tonight…"

"Auden," Maggie looked at me, "You never say no to Vodka…Whats up?"

I bit my lower lip when I heard Hollis and Leah come into the kitchen. Eli was the first to speak.

"She wants to remember our night tonight," he winked and laughed.

Maggie looked at me, then Eli, then back to me, then down to my stomach. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Maggie! Shut it!" I screamed.

"YOURE PREGNANT?"

[[I am so sorry about the delay's in this story, I hope you all are still faithful to the story. I had to take some time to myself. If I would have wrote this story…the way I was feeling…Eli would have died, and Auden would be depressed.]]


End file.
